


Meant to be Broken

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [46]
Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice and Anastasia take a carriage ride through London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series. Minor spoilers for the entire series.

“Take us back to the house through Trafalgar Square” Alice said to the driver of the carriage. “I want my friend to see all the most splendid parts of London.”

“As you wish, Miss” said the driver.

“I can’t tell you how happy today has made me” said Anastasia to Alice from her seat in the carriage. “Thank you for showing me your city.”

“It’s been my pleasure” said Alice, smiling at the blonde sitting next to her. “Though I’m afraid London isn’t anything compared to Wonderland.”

“Don’t be silly. Your world is wonderful in its own ways” Anastasia said.

“You wouldn’t say that if you grew up here, being told you have to always do things a certain way because those are the rules.”

Anastasia laughed. “Just because we aren’t in Wonderland anymore, doesn’t mean we have to live like it. Rules, my dear Alice, were meant to be broken” she said, kissing the other woman on the lips.


End file.
